Not everything is as it seems
by PortalFan626
Summary: A Family of four soon turns to three as they are seperated by what Henrey Woo Called "Over-Realistic Dinos". When Things take a turn for A girl stumbles upon what will change her life forever.follow our heroine As she ventures through the life that would be that of an infant dinosaur.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I Dont care if it doesnt make any sense, i think itll work so DEAL WIT IT! xD_

_..._

"Okay, So what are supposed to do now?"

Susan asked, annoyed.

The family of four had been on vacation when Theyre two daughters, Katie and Elise Had begged them to go boating. The sheer cuteness of the two ten year olds As they gave theyre parents puppy eyes was too much so they did they know, But mark Had forgotten to put Gas into the boat before they left. Now they where stuck almost a full 20 miles off shore.

"Theres a island RIGHT THERE Hon. We can just swim up there! wouldnt be that hard."

mark argued. It was true too. less then 100 yards from them was a island, small but accessible.

"We dont know what kind of people live there! or if there are any people at all!"

Susan shrieked.

"Well have to eventually! unless your planning on SWIMMING all the way back!?"

Susan glared at her husband. she hated being wrong..

"Fine."

Within ten minutes they where on shore.

"I'm hungry!"

Katie whined.

Elise nodded. They all where at this point.

Susan sighed and looked at mark

"Ill go see what we can find along the beach. You go look for civilization."

Mark nodded and went into the densely wooded area while Susan took the girls into the Jungle-looking place didnt go far before a loud, Thundering Roar was heard. Susan froze in place, and so did the girls. What ever made the noise was close. and none of them liked that fact. A Soft rustle of leaves being parted was heard not 10 feet in front of the small group and the Creature stepped into the small clearing. Susan wasent big at all!  
The thing was Barley 4 feet tall. Although its claws and sharp teeth might pose a problem if it chose to attack, she could easily get the kids away without the worst occurring.

Then The real creature stepped in, but only half way as its bulk took up the majority of the was the same build As the previous creature, only much, much 18 feet tall. Susan gulped and slowly looked back at the girls. Katie was shaking, but Elise just stared at the thing.

"Back up very, very slowly. dont make a noise..."

The girls nodded, and they all began to back up, Susan never looking away from the thing. The next minute was a blur of motion.

A Twig snapped, and Katie screamed. The smaller creature snarled while the bigger one tensed and ran for The group. in panic Susan swept up a small rock and hurled it at the smaller creature, and it let out a shrill cry. upon hearing the distress from the smaller...thing..The large creature stopped its attack and turned around, leaving enough time for the group of three to run out of the spotted mark next to the boat on the shore. An empty gas container layd on the beach. Susan and Elise ran onto the boat, but behind them Katie tripped. The large creature burst from the jungle with a bone rattling roar and charged at the small girl, and swept her up in its massive started the boat and they sped off.

Susan fell to her knees, and sobbed once. when they where a safe distance from The island, mark stopped the boat but didnt move away from the controls.

"w-we should go back...s-she might still be-"  
"SHES NOT!"

mark yelled. if something that big had gotten such a small, fragile girl...she was gone.

Susan looked back at the shore one more time before nodding and turning back to mark.

"Mom? dad? we gotta go back! we cant just leave her..."

Elise spoke up. The couple looked at one another grimly, then started to explain that Katie was gone.


	2. Instinct

Katie was Scared. No,terrified. she had given up screaming after ten minutes and instead just whimpered. The large creatures carried her by her shirt, while she swung slowly From its jaws. it took an hour before it finally stopped and slowly, almost carefully set her down. She looked around and saw bones,Egg shells, straw, and the occasional dead animal. Then the smell Reached her. It stunk,Badly. She gagged once before looking back at the creature with a mixture of confusion and smaller creature stepped into the light and Katie gasped as the realized what these creatures where. Theyre heads where slightly rectangular, and they're back legs muscular and large. they stood bipedal and dignified. a tail swung in and out of sight. But what made Katie sure of what she was seeing was the Arms. they where short and tiny compared to the rest of its body. she was looking at a mother T-Rex and its Infant. She sucked in a deep breath, her throat burning because of the stench. The baby took another step, and Katie half-smiled. it wasn't going to hurt her. it would have done that already. making up her mind, she reached her hand out towards the infant. It craned its neck so its head was farther away from Katie's hand, Though it had a look in its eyes. Katie stretched her arm out more, and the infant slowly put its head agents the palm of her hand. Katie smiled widely, delighted that she had made a new friend. her joy was short-lived as the mother roared, and Katie shank back in a moment the mother Quieted down and looked at the girl with a mix of curiosity and felt something dry agenst her arm and resisted the impulse to jerk it away, and instead looked down. it was the baby. it had curled up next to her, and with one glance at Katie, went to sleep. Katie went completely still as she saw the mother's head moving slowly closer to her. within seconds she could feel the hot breath of the mother, and gulped, fearing the worst. but instead of harming the girl, she mother gently nudged her and with footfalls barley audiable, Walked away from her then curled up on the ground, and went to sleep aswell. Katie smiled. She felt as if she had found a new family. her smile faded as another rex stepped into what she concluded to be the nest. it was larger than the mother. the male. its massive head swung to look at its baby, still curled up agenst Katie. She couldnt fathom what it must seem like to the male, to come home and find your mate sleeping near such a strange being, while your infant was curled up agenst it. it let out a large, heavy breath And laid down near its mate,seemingly ignoring Katie all together. Again katies smile returned. She could get used to this.

Within a month Katie had gotten them to understand some limited english. They understood her name, Food, Water,sleep, and such basic needs. The Rexs, as Katie called them, All Responded to her scream as well. They know it means she's in trouble, and the male or female always ran to her aid. But this particular day, she wasnt that lucky. She had been in the nest with the youngest 'family member' when three raptors Jumped out of the woods that surrounded the nest. Katie screamed in fear and the infant did Booming roars where heard aswell as fast,heavy footfalls. The raptors where smart, and had slashed at the base of a rather large tree causing it to collapse over the only way into the Nest. and the only way out. Katie screamed again, louder this time. Katie looked away as she heard the sound of tearing flesh as the raptors went at the infant. she knew it was only a matter of time before they went at her. panicking, she ran towards the fallen tree and banged uselessly on it with her fist, crying out for her protectors, who were still trying to break through the thick continued to pound at the wood as she felt three sharp burning tears on her back and screamed out in turned to see the biggest raptor behind her, teeth bared in a vicious felt another Burning sensation in her arm as the raptor tore at her cried out Her 'protectors' tore through the thick tree, and the female rushed to Katie while the male fended off her sobbed and collapsed at the feet of the female, curling into a mother made a noise close to a whimper and nudged her, before long the male joined them, having killed two of the three raptors and chasing off the last one. Katie fell asleep Knowing shed be safe for that night, because The rexes wouldnt leave an injured One Alone. if they needed something they'd send one off, while the other stayed. Katie knew this. Shed be safe here. For now, at least. Looking up at the female she saw a mixture of many ,exhaustion,A Looming well of sadness, And a deep-rooted fear. "Fear?" Katie thought to herself. "she's one of the biggest things on the island...what dose she have to be afraid of?" Katie vision blurred dangerously as she lost blood. a kind of instinct seemed to kick in as the mother took action, using the large, Thick leaves to press gently agenst Katie's back to stem the flow of Katie lost consciousness she saw the younger rex approach her with another large leaf, then nothing.


End file.
